Insurrection
by sweetmeli
Summary: Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque Percy, Léo et Jason essaient de se révolter contre l'autorité de leurs petites amies...


Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici un tout petit os sur Percy Jackson que j'ai écrit pendant la nuit du FOF. Je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous aimerez le lire ! Ça se passe après la marque d'Athéna et les tomes qui vont suivre, lorsque la guerre est terminée !

Bonne lecture !

_**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème « Insurrection» en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**_

-Tu es certain qu'on devrait le faire ?

-Percy ! Ça fait 100 fois que tu le demandes !

-Ben, parce que je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée !

-C'est une excellente idée ! répliqua Léo en souriant.

Percy leva les yeux au ciel : Léo et ses bonnes idées… ouais : il connaissait. Et il avait suffisamment donné. Comme quand Léo avait cru que ce serait une bonne idée de faire une blague à Reyna, la précepteur du camp romain. Ou quand Léo les avait persuadé que tricher à Capture l'Étendard serait trop marrant… et qu'ils seraient ainsi assurer de gagner ! Ou quand Léo… bon, vous voyez le topo.

Chaque fois, les garçons avaient été bons pour des sermons interminables, des regards noirs des pensionnaires et pire que tout pour Percy : la fureur d'Annabeth. Ouais, sa copine lui faisait un peu peur… même s'il refusait de l'avouer à voix haute. Il détestait lorsqu'elle était en colère contre lui. Elle l'était chaque fois qu'il faisait une bêtise et il faisait une bêtise chaque fois qu'il écoutait les conseils de Léo.

-On les connaît tes idées Valdez, dit Jason qui était exactement sur la même longueur d'ondes que Percy.

-Hey ! C'est pas ma faute si vos gonzesses sont si susceptibles ! On dirait presque vous êtes dans l'armée ! Et puis, vous avez bien le droit à une soirée de repos vous aussi, non ?

Percy et Jason échangèrent un regard amusé, puis n'y tenant plus, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-Ouais, c'est ça monsieur je me ratatine devant un seul regard de Reyna !

-Tu trembles de peur chaque fois qu'elle prend l'air furax…

-Et elle a toujours l'air furax !

Léo haussa les épaules. C'était un fait : sa petite amie était effrayante. Vindicative, exigeante, elle s'attendait à ce que tout le monde lui obéisse aux doigts et à l'œil. Léo comprit.

-Ok. Vous avez raison, mais Reyna me laisse faire ce que je veux. Elle n'est pas toujours là, à me dicter ma conduite !

Bon, le fait que Reyna vivait à San Francisco et lui à New-York aidait, mais il omit de le préciser.

-Pas comme Pip' et Annabeth ! Elles font ce qu'elles veulent de vous et il est temps d'y mettre fin ! Allez les mecs : reprenez le pouvoir ! Vous devez mettre vos pantalons et ne plus vous laisser marcher dessus par vos copines !

Percy leva les yeux au ciel de nouveau, puis il entoura Léo par les épaules et l'entraîna vers le stade de baseball.

-Ok vieux. Je crois qu'on a compris.

Jason les suivit, même s'il croyait toujours que c'était une mauvaise idée. Des trois, il était le plus raisonnable et il voyait bien qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis. Mais il était aussi celui dont la petite copine était la plus compréhensive et il savait comment faire tomber la colère de Piper.

-Yeah ! En route pour le match ! s'écria Léo, les bras dans les airs, en entrant dans le stade.

Ils allèrent s'acheter de la bière et des hot-dogs. Percy et Jason oublièrent leurs doutes, gagnés par l'atmosphère fébrile et la bonne humeur de Léo. Ils discutaient avec excitation des équipes qui avaient le plus de chance de faire les séries lorsqu'ils se figèrent tous les trois. Là, sur les bancs qui leur étaient assignés, étaient assises trois jolies filles. Elles se tenaient, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les fixaient de leur regard furieux.

-On est dans la merde, marmonna Percy en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu l'as dit, approuva Jason en tentant un sourire vers sa petite amie.

Sans succès.

Léo s'agita, mal à l'aise, puis il tentant la seule approche qu'il connaissait en cas de force majeur : l'humour.

-Hey ! Alors les filles, est-ce que vous venez souvent ici ?

Puis il joua des sourcils de façon ridicule. Seul le silence lui répondit.

-Heu… sérieux, vous venez passer la soirée avec nous ?

Les filles restèrent obstinément silencieuses.

-Je… je… nous voulions seulement… j'ai eu ces billets gratuitement pour le match par Hermès et… enfin… je veux venir voir un match depuis que je suis tout petit, mais… vous voyez, dans les foyers d'accueil, on vous amène rarement en sortie !

Il se dit que peut-être s'il faisait suffisamment pitié, il arriverait à gagner leur compassion. Mais c'était en vain : Piper, Annabeth et Reyna restaient imperturbables.

-J'ai… heu… essayé de… vous demander… vous vous rappelez ? Mais vous avez dit que comme c'était notre tour de garde à la colonie… et vous refusiez de nous remplacer…

-Et tu as cru que c'était une bonne idée de confier la sécurité de la Colonie a des gamins de douze ans ? demanda Annabeth en serrant les dents de fureur.

-Ben… ce sont des demi-dieux aussi. Et puis, maintenant que Gaïa est éliminée, personne ne va aller attaquer la colonie.

C'était visiblement la chose à ne pas dire. Reyna se leva et releva le menton. Malgré sa tenue décontractée, elle avait tout de la précepteur fière et hautaine que Léo avait rencontré la première fois. Il sut qu'il était dans les ennuis pour de bon.

-Léo Valdez, dit-elle d'une voix beaucoup trop calme. Es-tu en train de dire que tout cela était TON idée ?

-Oui, mais… enfin… ce n'est pas si grave.

Percy secoua la tête, les yeux ronds, pour faire comprendre à son ami qu'il devait se taire. Lui avait appris, avec le temps, que c'était la meilleure arme contre la fureur des femmes demi-dieux : s'excuser et se taire. Et surtout, surtout, avoir l'air repentant.

-Je veux dire : on a sauvé le monde, on a bien le droit à un peu de repos, non ?

Le visage de Reyna prit une dangereuse couleur rouge, mais elle garda son air froid. Puis elle pointa un doigt vers la sortie du stade.

-Je crois que nous avons besoin d'une sérieuse discussion sur tes priorités !

-Mais… et le match ? osa demander Léo d'une petite voix.

Il était très courageux… ou tout simplement fou, selon Percy.

Le regard de Reyna devint encore plus effrayant, et personne n'aurait cru ça possible, Léo se dirigea vers la sortie, la tête basse, sans ajouter un mot. Percy ne put s'en empêcher : un sourire moqueur étira ses lèvres et il cria :

-Hey ! Reprends le pouvoir vieux ! C'est toi l'homme !

Il échangea de nouveau un regard avec Jason et tous les deux éclatèrent de rire. Rire qui s'étrangla dans leurs gorges lorsque leurs petites amies se levèrent elles aussi pour leur faire face.

-Avons-nous aussi besoin d'une petite discussion Persée Jackson ?

-Heu… non. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée. Je suis désolé.

Il prit une moue suppliante, espérant qu'Annabeth lui dirait que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il pouvait rester regarder le match. Mais sa petite amie le connaissait trop bien : elle reprit sa pose fermée et secoua la tête.

-Oh non Cervelle d'algues ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que ça fonctionne ! Jason et toi retournez au camp tout de suite pour faire votre travail… pendant que Piper et moi regarderons le match ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas : je vais tout te raconter à notre retour !

Percy hésita un moment, entre son bon sens qui lui disait de partir, et son envie de répliquer à sa petite amie. Mais Jason l'attrapa par le bras et le tira vers la sortie.

-Allez viens Percy. Partons avant qu'elles ne soient vraiment furieuses !

Ils quittèrent tous les deux le stade pour retourner à la colonie où une longue soirée de guet les attendait. Léo et ses bonnes idées ! Percy se promit que la prochaine fois, il refuserait d'adhérer aux plans douteux de son ami.

Et il s'y tint. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Léo ait la bonne idée de…


End file.
